The Angry Girl
by esoterica
Summary: Sydney J. Harris once said: "When I hear somebody sigh, 'Life is hard', I am always tempted to ask, 'Compared to what'". Leah Clearwater might have a good response to that. Series of interconnected one-shots and drabbles.
1. Part 1: The Angry Girl

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Twilight _and I don't own Leah._

* * *

><p><em>When I hear somebody sigh, "Life is hard," I am always tempted to ask, "Compared to what?"<br>_

Sydney J. Harris

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Angry Girl Series<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't need another friend<em>_ / when most of them, __I can barely keep up with them__ / perfectly able to hold my own hand_

_Wye Oak, "Civilian"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Angry Girl<strong>

_(or, Wherein Leah Likes Being Alone)_

* * *

><p>Leah likes being alone. She has a place to escape her demons, some space to breathe. Some space to think.<p>

So, she thinks.

She thinks about _those_ bloodsuckers. It's their fault. Everything. The legends that are real. The normal life she _should_ have. Sam and Emily, Emily and Sam. _This_ is _their_ fault too.

But, above all, she loathes them for having everything she longs for, for stealing everything she once had.

She thinks about that pale girl, that Bella—ray of fucking sunshine—Swan. Even her thoughts are laced with bitterness at the memory of her name.

Not that she and Mr. Lovesick Boy aren't a match made in heaven. No, on the contrary, they were born for each other. Both so unbearably dumb and sad and pathetic. It would be a shame if they didn't end up a couple. Just don't reproduce, _don't reproduce. _The world has had its fair share of unbearably dumb and sad and pathetic human beings.

She thinks about _him_ and _her_ and she blames everyone she can think of; her brother, the pale girl, Jacob, the whole damn town.

She thinks of the family she will never get to have with _him_.

She thinks of her father and she misses him _so damn much_.

Leah takes a long drag of her cigarette and exhales into the bright evening air, watching the smoke fade into the dimming sky.

_A life lived in love will never be dull. Life is meaningless only if we allow it to be. _Well, fuck that. If Leah knows one thing about life, it's that it sucks.

It doesn't take her too long to catch the irony.


	2. Part 2: Leah Is No Weakling

_**A/N:** If you're looking for beautiful prose... 'back' is located right next to '=' on your keyboard. If you are a fan of gratuitous profanity (and **lots** of it), you've come to the right place. Angst level: Red-ish.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **_The Twilight Saga_ is a book series I wish I hadn't read, so that I wouldn't feel the uncontrollable urge to write fics about everything I hate about it in a meager attempt to fix it. That being said, no, I don't own it. _

* * *

><p><em>weak as I am, no tears for you<em>_ / deep as I am, I'm no ones fool_

_Skunk Anansie, "Weak"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Is No Weakling<strong>

_(or, Wherein Nothing Nice Is Told About a Certain Alpha and His Imprint)_

* * *

><p>You know, Leah wasn't always such an insufferable bitch.<p>

No, there was a time when she was actually fun.

They say that changed when Sam Uley dumped her for her cousin. And you know what? That was a dick move. You don't just _date_ your cousin's ex-boyfriend, everyone knows that.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, very sorry, Leah. If you could just understand..." Sam pleaded.<p>

Leah pushed him hard, but it was futile. His strength was clearly superior to hers. _When did he become so fuckin' strong?_

"No, I _can't _understand. Because it makes no fuckin' sense," she shouted, tears already welling up in her eyes.

She couldn't allow herself to cry in front of him.

* * *

><p>Aside from cousins, Leah Clearwater and Emily Young used to be best friends. Like, <em>best<em>_ friends_. And, not many people know that, but Emily actually hated Sam for what he did to her cousin.

He came to her house with roses_ -_ red, twelve of them _-_ and she slammed the door in his _face_.

But that werewolf shit is powerful. It's powerful and it makes no fuckin' sense. Leah would love to have someone to blame, but it's no one's fault really. It's just motherfucking destiny or some shit. So, she blames herself. Or everybody else.

When she finds out about the wolf situation_ - _by _turning_ into one_ -_ Sam expects her to magically grasp the concept of eternal, will-depriving devotion. You know what, though? She can't. Because whatever the point of imprinting, it _still_ fuckin' hurts and she _still_ hates it. Fiercely.

She is no whiny bitch, Leah. Unlike that Swan chick.

She actually found it hilarious that she sank into a nearly comatose state after her sparkly boyfriend left her, though she nodded acquiescently when her mother mentioned it during dinner.

* * *

><p>It was one of those times when Jacob Black - or, the pussy whipped, friend zoned, horny teenage son of Billy Black - whined about Bella and Bella being miserable - and, thus, being miserable himself - and Bella being miserable because Jacob was miserable.<p>

And all of that made Leah fuckin' angry.

Jacob shrugged. "Not everyone's the reincarnation of Ice Queen," he muttered.

And _that_ hurt like a motherfucker.

* * *

><p>You would think she'd be less of a cynic - after all, she'd been through the same shit with Sam. But, she guesses, people deal with heartbreak differently. Though, Leah will never - <em>ever<em> - admit she was heartbroken.

She'd rather make everyone else feel like crap than accept the fact that, yes, that bastard fuckin' hurt her when he took one look at her cousin an, _poof_, instant adoration.

* * *

><p>And then she phased for the first time, and everything was supposed to be crystal clear in her eyes.<p>

Except it wasn't.


End file.
